C'mon
by azala23
Summary: Marceline is desperate to move to the next tier with Bubblegum, but she isn't convinced the princess is ready. Meanwhile, PB has her own opinion on the matter. Bubbline One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. Also this story is rated T for sexual content, nothing too explicit, though. Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

"We been keeping it PG  
But I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Let me set you free  
C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon"  
-C'mon, Kesha

There it was again. The feeling that would twist and turn in Marceline's gut. It boiled within her until it reached her brain and burned right through her core. It bubbled up, making her feel like a starved wolf. Her eyes glowed with uncontrollable desire, laced with a certain pain driven by need. But this time, the feeling wasn't her thirst for the color red: this feeling was rooted from every time she lied next to her beloved princess Bubblegum. She lusted for her, but had to keep control of her animalistic instincts. The princess was so innocent, so pure- she wasn't ready for the type of love Marceline was ready to give, for the tier Marcy was ready to enter. So every night, as she watched her princess sleep in her arms, she had to fight with her internal lust and let PB sleep. But she would watch her: scan her tiny body, observe her perfect lips part as she slept, watch as her chest would rise and fall with every breath. The two had been dating openly for quite some time now, and they shared everything with each other. Marceline had begun to sleep at night and be awake during the days, meaning her collection of large hats and arm bands had increased dramatically. But to her, it was worth it. She still would spend time away to jam with Finn and Jake or sing to her diary, but lately she spent every moment with Bubblegum. And she loved every moment. But as their connection grew, so did Marcy's desire to take their relationship to the next level. But she couldn't imagine Bubblegum being ready. This was her first REAL relationship and Marceline knew she wanted to take it slow. She didn't want to make her princess uncomfortable. But her urges we're becoming uncontrollable. She needed to release her tension before she exploded. But how could she slowly move Bonnie in that direction?

"Marceline, are you awake again?" Bubblegum's eyes were closed, but she was awake. Even though she DID sometimes sleep talk.

"Just woke up," Marceline lied, "go back to sleep." she played with PB's hair gently.

"You first," Bubblegum opened up one eye and smiled sweetly.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight, princess," Marcy kissed her on the forehead as Bubbblegum settled back into Marceline's chest. The feeling began to twist in her stomach again.

The next morning, Bubblegum was awake before Marceline. Marcy nabbed her hat on the table next to the bed to keep the sun from her skin.

"Glad to see you're awake!" Bublegum exclaimed, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Marcy looked confused. She hoped something wasn't wrong.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"I've been thinking...I want to do tier 15." the princess stated politely, as if she were confirming a business deal.

Marceline was shocked. Had Bubblegum been having the same feelings as she was having? But she was so pure, she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Bonnie, I get what you're saying, and I want to, too. But I just don't know if you're ready for that kind of thing. I really think you should think about it. It's your first time and we really need to take things slowly. You can't just jump from tier 10 to tier 15." Marcy tried to convince.

Bubblegum looked dejected. "Are you sure you're not the one who isn't ready? I've been giving it a lot of thought for awhile now and I know what I want. I'm ready, I promise!" Bubblegum had a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Not yet," Marcy stood her ground. "I just don't think you're ready. Let's just keep taking this slow and we'll get there eventually."

PB pouted. She would get Marceline to come around, even if she had to play dirty.

That night, Marceline was getting ready to cuddle up in the princess's big, comfy bed. Bubblegum was in the bathroom, presumably changing into her pajamas. Suddenly, PB stepped into her room wearing nothing but a gossamer dress.

Marcy blushed. "Yikes, where'd you get THAT outfit?" she gulped. Here came the feeling.

"Just a little something I had in my wardrobe. Thought I'd sleep in something light. It's such a warm night out, don't you think?" She swayed her hips she she slowly made her way towards Marceline, not breaking eye contact. "Do you like it?"

"Bonnibel, you're not ready, I know what you're up to. Isn't that a little distasteful for a princess?"

PB looked like a spoiled child her didn't get her way. "Marceline stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing. I may have never done this before, but I want to. I can't fight it any longer. And I want to share this special moment with you. This is important to me. To show you how much I love you." she sat on the bed, crawling towards Marceline and kissing her passionately.

"C'mon, Marcy. C'mon. I know you want to." she begged.

Marceline's face grew hot, her body consumed by lust.

"Ok." She managed to say through kisses.

"Lead the way, Marcy."


End file.
